


The Flirt

by Dogi9



Category: The Joe Grey Mysteries - Shirley Rousseau Murphy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: A short drabble that takes place right before the events ofCat Breaking Free.
Relationships: Chichi Barbi/Clyde Damon





	The Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://barjonabombers.tumblr.com/post/11470443767/looking-through-my-old-livejournal-account-from) \- without edits - on March 25, 2007._

**C**lyde Damon stood at the door, staring in utter disbelif at the woman standing at the door. Chichi Barbi was an Ex-Girlfriend. As a devoted Anna Nicole Smith wannabe, she made sure to dress as slutty as she possibly could in order to trick men into spending money on her. She had, a few years ago in San Francisco, stolen a sum of money from him. Clyde never expected to see the blond bimbo again. Yet, here she was, as flirtacious as she had been previously.  
  
Chichi batted her fake eyelashes and cooed, "Clyde. It's so good to see you. I've been paid to house sit for your neighbors, and, silly me, I locked myself out." She leaned forward, making the most obnoxious puppy-dog face imaginable. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare key... Would you?"  
  
Before Clyde could regain his composure, he felt the presence of Joe Grey's fur rubbing up against his leg. He looked down to see the Tomcat looking up at him, obviously trying not to laugh. Clyde wanted to kick Joe for being so openly... intelligent, in front of someone else. But he needent have worried. Chichi was completely focused on flirting with Clyde Damon.  
  
"May I come in, it's very cold out." Chichi said, giving an exaggerated shiver. She was wearing a skimpy bikini, obviously as part of her so-called plea for asssistance.  
  
Clyde rolled his eyes. "There's a spare key in the flower pot on the second step of the porch."  
  
Chichi looked crestfallen, but nodded just the same, "Thank you."  
  
Clyde nodded, and shut the door before Chichi could try again. Joe Grey immediately burst out in a yowling fit of laughter.  
  
Clyde growled, "Stupid Tomcat." He turned away from the door and went back to the kitchen, and was furtherly disgruntled by the fact that his breakfast had been reduced to charcoal.  
  
Joe jumped up on the window. Chichi was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. After a minute, she shrugged, and turned towards the neighboring house.  
  
Joe frowned. "Gold-Digger."


End file.
